Heat Signature
by Melosa
Summary: Really, how did Krytus get rid of his patch? RATED M FOR LEMON!


**This is after Shadow Runners. It's a lemon I wrote a while ago. Enjoy!**

* * *

Krytus growled and threw a poor, helpless Sark to the fortress' wall in his fit of rage. Kytren backed away quickly, knowing that he would have been the robot on the ground if he had stayed a second closer for too long. Even though his leader was weakened by his visit in the Shadowzone, he still seemed to be strong and mad.

"What do you mean I am weak!?" Krytus harshly demanded. Even he knew he was, he just couldn't bear the fact that it was true and obvious.

"Come on, Krytus, we all know you know!" Kyrosys shouted from his seat on his car's hood.

"Fix it!"

"Take a nap."

"Not my weakened form, you brute! My shell!"

They all stared at the weird and ugly crystal patch Krytus wore on his chest, hiding his leader insignia with its ugly form. The Red Sentient glared all of them, ordering them to look away as he sat in his car, arms crossed and pouting like a child.

"Fix. It." Krytus said one last time.

"Inquiry: Respawn Chamber?"

"No, Kytren. We aren't sure it would work." Kyrosys started.

"And the humans could pick our movements." Kyburi finished as she headed next to the Syfurious. Krytus grabbed her hand, somehow comforting her. It had been her respawn chamber that had been target this time. She really had thought putting it in the Hadron crystal zone had been smart. Well, she had been wrong.

"Anyway, what do we do?" The bulky Red Sentient asked. He just wanted to get this over with so he could go make himself a sandwich.

"Someone could use its own core heat energy to repair the damage."

"Patrol." Kytren announced when Kyrosys finished his sentence. The scout climbed on his bike and drove away. Smart way to not be chosen!

The three boys left stared at Kyburi, waiting for her to say something. The female sighed and scoffed, checking the claws she was so proud of.

"Let me guess, me?"

The men nodded slowly with sheepish smiles.

"Give me one good reason."

"You are my mate." Krytus tried, kissing her hand.

"It'd be awkward if it was me... or any of us except you." Kyrosys tried too, stating the obvious.

"I... uh... I just don't wanna do it." Krylox admitted.

Unimpressed and unconvinced, Kyburi was about to leave when Krytus stopped her. The last option with his greedy mate was to make a deal... pardon me... a few deals.

"You'll be off patrol duty." Krytus offered. Seeing as she was shaking her head, he knew it wasn't enough. "I'll do your chores." Not enough. "I'll recharge in my own quarters for three days."

"A week."

"Five days."

"You want to get rid of that ugly patch, don't you?"

Sighing, Krytus nodded, accepting the fact that now, Kyburi was practically in vacation. Said female took a seat on his lap, placing her hands above his patch and starting to work.

"Wait, what was the last offer supposed to mean?" Krylox asked.

"Nothing." Both mates lied.

For the next twenty seconds, Kyrosys played with his thumbs and Krylox whistled. The artillery expert headed for the fortress.

"I have work." He said.

"I'm hungry. I'mma gon' cook something."

Let's just hope that brute wasn't feeling nice and cook for everyone. The last time he cooked, dinner ran away...

Literally.

The next few minutes were relaxing. The air was warm, the evening sky was beautiful as its color mixed with the blue one of the planet next to it. Everything was silent and calm. Such a beautiful evening.

"It has been a while since we got together." Krytus said sleepily.

"What about last night?"

"We didn't took it slow. We went too fast to truly enjoy it."

Kyburi chuckled. "You are such a poet whenever you are tired." She said and kissed his lips.

"A poet? I am more a warmonger."

"Well, you are my warmonger."

While the nice silence put both of them at ease, the Red male grabbed the working hands and put them aside, stopping the repairs of his shell. Instead, he proceeded to kiss Kyburi's neck tenderly, massaging her shoulders and bringing his hands up and down her waist. Kyburi sighed in bliss as her black lines slowly disappeared, leaving only her original tribal tattoos. For Sentients, whenever there was sexual actions implied, the lines that covered their body would disappear and come back later after the coitus. All of the processors would concentrate on the sexual calling.

There was no words to describe the moment, the feeling and how relaxing the strokes were. Krytus kissed her belly and went up to her chest, suckling on the breasts tenderly. He kissed them, licked them, sucked them, all that augmenting his mate's libido. Kyburi had her eyes closed and was savouring the moment.

In fact, she was starting to lean on the front hood of his car. Krytus used this chance to bring his touches lower. He made Kyburi gasp as his tongue made contact with her clitoris. He gave little licks, making them quick and short. Each one of them were making Kyburi squirm and she would wiggle her toes, gasping silently and inhaling sharply each time. Krytus' tongue went lower and found the exact place to lick. He stretched the lips and made his tongue penetrate the womanhood of his mate. This time he gave long licks, making them last long enough so Kyburi would give a keen of pleasure under this sweet torture. Her legs started trembling, signalling she was close...

Close, so close... Just one more lick...

Krytus chose this exact moment to stop.

He smirked, not looking up though he knew Kyburi was sending him a death glare. He chuckled, knowing she was frustrated. When she moved a little, he used a finger to stroke her womanhood, looking for the lovehole and slowly penetrating her. He moved his finger around, making circles and making his mate moan. He added a second one, stretching the walls a little more and thrusting at a faster pace. Sometimes he would separate the two fingers, stretching her walls a lot more. Krytus added a third finger and gave steady thrusts.

Kyburi gasped, loving the sensation of her walls being stretched. But it wasn't enough, now, and she wasn't hiding her impatience. She made it clear she wanted something else.

Krytus put his fingers out and after licking his mate's clitoris a few times, took a comfortable seat in his car and placed Kyburi above his erected organ, penetrating slowly. He thrusted in and out slowly and gently a few times, waiting patiently for Kyburi to get used to it. Once he was sure, he gave more steady and fast thrust. He would groan once in a while and go faster, but then slow down.

Kyburi sighed in pure bliss at the sensations. It had been a while since they took it slow that way to be quite honest. It felt so much better and she knew it would be so much more satisfying in the end.

Speaking of end, she was pretty close.

Moving her hips in synchronisation with Krytus' thrust, she rolled them and made sure the thick and long appendage hit her G-spot. Krytus was close too, she could feel it. He accelerated, giving growls the closer he was getting. Kyburi gave a cry as she finally climaxed, all of her denied orgasms piling up. Krytus followed, though more silently.

Kyburi was now tired. Krytus was exhausted. Both were thinking of skipping dinner as they kissed and closed their eyes.

"I am sorry for bothering you, but dinner is served." Kyrosys said, smirking.

The lovers opened their eyes and saw a traumatized and blushing Kytren, a smirking Kyrosys and a proud Krylox wearing a cook hat and holding a wooden spoon in his hand.

"Kytren, snap out of it." Kyburi ordered the scout who started to regain motion.

"Actually, we will be skipping dinner." Krytus said and yawned, noticing his patch was gone. His orgasm probably repaired his shell.

"No, no, no, no! I worked hard to prepare dinner and you will all eat!" Krylox yelled.

As if in cue, a medium sized turkey ran out of the fortress, screaming and running towards the exit. Then, it jumped off the road.

"What dinner?" Kyburi asked after an awkward silence.

Krylox threw his hat on the ground, stomping it and crossing his arms. Pissed off, he muttered something angrily and headed toward the fortress, deciding to make himself a sandwich instead. He fought off the mashed potatoes and searched what he needed for his BLT.

"I will go recharge." Krytus said. When he was about to grab his mate's hand, she backed away, turning to the entrace.

"You are still recharging alone for the week, sir!" She laughed tiredly at his pissed off face.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
